Bitter Tempest Edited
by Honey Bea 1859
Summary: A fresh wave of bitter tears came rushing down like a streaming river down his face as Hayato tried to regain his composure I did this, I broke him. 1859 with past 8059.
1. Chapter 1

**Bitter Tempest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn (Akira Amano). It is owned by it's respective owner. **

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, OOC**

**Summary: **A fresh wave of bitter tears came rushing down like a streaming river down his face as Hayato tried to regain his composure_ I did this, I __**broke**__ him. _1859 with past 8059.

**Author Note: **Sorry for the late update, I know that I said on my profile that since I couldn't access to the internet at home, that I'd upload the story during the first week back to school. However that didn't happen according to plan either since it's taken a while for me to re-adjust to school again. =(

But in that time, I've been looking back at my story and have come realize that I lost my focus and direction, and there were certain aspects to the story that I want to change, and improve on. So, I've decided to rewrite my story.

And instead of updating every week like I'd originally planned, because of my work load this year I'm only updating once every 2-3 weeks, on either Friday or Monday, depending on the amount of homework and whether or not I have tests/assessments.

I hope that you guys continue to support me through this.

With that being said, on with the story!

**This is because I'm sick of Hayato always being the antagonist in the relationship.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Takeshi's Choice

I stared at them, gazing upon their faces as their breaths were drawn, the conference room deathly quiet. "I can't be a part of this anymore, not with this circumstance. It was an accident, only meant to be a onetime thing, I never meant for her to get pregnant, but it happened anyway. I can't let them be a part of this, I won't."

At this, I saw Hayato's beautifully pale face, turn away from us, from me, in order to obscure the tears of hurt, rage, and humiliation, before I walked out of the nearly unadorned conference room, ignoring the sound of my heart breaking, telling me to go back and take back what I said.

_I __**hurt**__ him, the one I loved the most, though I promised not to._

****

**

* * *

**

That night, before I left, I gave in to my temptations, even with the knowledge that it would make things even harder for me, for us, and snuck in to Hayato's room. There I found him my temptingly striking, violent storm, curled up, tracks made by tears ran down his flushed face visible, even in the dim lighting. He gradually sat up, a heavy silence unfamiliar to the both of us, engulfed the room.

_I did this, I __**broke**__ him._

With a few elongated strides, I reached forward to caress his cheek and bring him closer to myself, to convey that I loved him, that I still _love_ him, and would continue to do so, no matter what the outcome, only for him to harshly slap my hand away in a show of defiance. A fresh wave of bitter tears came rushing down like a streaming river down his face as Hayato tried to regain his composure, yet it was a futile attempt, he continued to quiver (from devastation or fury, I don't know) like a leaf in the rain with his breath coming out in shallow pants.

"Go, go if you wish it. I won't stop you; I love you too much to even try. But can you tell me one thing Takeshi? What was I to you? What were we to you? Was our relationship so unimportant that you'd willingly sleep with someone while on a mission and not even tell me even after I came back? Everyone else seemed to know, so why didn't I? I know that were fighting, but still... I know that I'm not perfect but I tried my best to become a better person, because you loved me." The small shaky voice wafted through the air, rising in volume until it escalated in to hysterical shrieks, speaking the words that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

_This is __**my fault**__, mine alone, my stupidity that caused this._

Hearing him like this, so aggrieved and sentimental pulled at my heart strings. I gathered him up in my arms, not wanting to ever let go of the fragile tempest that I knew I would break as soon as the sun rose, yet knowing I had to, for the family I thought I would never have. I share one more final sweet, tender yet bitter night with him, the last we would ever share before I exited my beautiful love's life, for what I thought would be forever.

* * *

My pregnant wife, Aiko, whom I had met at a downtown restaurant, and slept with on a whim after a fight with Hayato, and I decided to move to Namimori. She felt it best to raise our child where I grew up, whereas I wanted to go back to where everything started. After all, people have always said that if you want to fix something, you need to go back to the start, it'd be fitting that the place I'd heal would also be the place where it first became complete.

When we arrived my dad welcomed us with open arms.

* * *

Today, fifteen years later, I stand in the pitch having achieved my childhood dream of being a pro baseball player, yet despite this I felt a sense of discontent for a reason unknown to me, my fans screamed my name. I didn't care for fame, but it helped me support my growing family, I still haven't touched the money I earned from being a Vongola guardian, (it doesn't feel right) but I keep it around just in case (the kids could use it for college).

_I should be happy, yet why do I feel this __**emptiness?**_

I gave the crowd an award winning smile, the same one that I use for fake pleasantries and awkward situations, knowing that they could never tell the difference. After all, if those from the Vongola couldn't tell the difference between my fake and real smiles, then, how could they.

_**Just keep on smiling…**_

The fake smile melted off my face, and was replaced with a real one as I waved to my wife of fifteen years, pregnant with our third child, our (nearly) fourteen year old daughter, Hana, and our second child, a seven year old boy, Arashi. I grew to love my wife, Aiko, as the years passed, it was hard but I got through it. The warmth I feel for her could never, and still can never, compare to the raging passion I felt for Hayato.

_**She could never compare…**_

He is often in my thoughts. I, more often than not, find myself wondering if I made the right choice, leaving them, leaving him behind, if there was no other alternative I could have taken. I wonder what my beauty is doing now, if he still years for me as I do him, or if he has someone else to hold him at night, someone to kiss his tears away and keep his nightmares at bay, as I used to do.

**

* * *

**

I was knocked back in to reality as I felt my knees being encircled by my son's plump arms. "Daddy, daddy! Lift me up!"

Looking up, I saw a faint blur of silver, the same shade as by storm's weave through the crowd towards the exit before it vanished from my view entirely, all too soon for my preference. Passing it off as a figment of my imagination, as my subconscious reminding me of how much I missed him, I smiled at my small son, knowing while I loved being a part of the Vongola, being constantly near my Hayato, it was better this way. They would always be a part of me, forever holding a part of my heart, as I would theirs, no matter that we haven't had contact in fifteen years.

_That part of my life is __**over.**_

The fagmilia we once were still lives on, in our hearts. Though I would still wonder what could have been and often suffer bouts of nostalgia and pangs of yearning and heartache, I don't regret my choices, in the end, they made me the man I am today. Besides I would have rather loved the love of my life for only a fleeting time, than to never have loved him at all. Even if I feel that it is too unbearable without him by my side, even if there are times that I feel miserable at best, I know that I have made the right choice for my family, I couldn't let my children grow up without one parent, as I did.

_**The price of freedom is steep…**_

* * *

Updated on: Monday, 14th of February, 2011

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Anything I should change?**

**If so, either review or pm me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bitter Tempest**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn (Akira Amano). It is owned by it's respective owner.

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, OOC, language & AR

**Summary: **A fresh wave of bitter tears came rushing down like a streaming river down his face as Hayato tried to regain his composure_ I did this, I __**broke**__ him. _1859 with past 8059.

**Author Note: Thank you to all those that reviewed.** The next update shouldn't have been until another week, but, well, let's just say this is a result of my procrastination of school work. =D

I hope that you guys continue to support me through this.

With that being said, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two; Hayato's Struggle

I could hear the thudding of my heart hasten as Takeshi's voice rang through the eerie silence that engulfed the conference room, I couldn't fuckin' believe it! He swore, that fucked up bastard swore he wouldn't leave me, yet there he was, proclaiming that he couldn't be one of us, just because he knocked up some stupid whore, and that he couldn't submit them to the terrors of our lifestyle, and the juudaime was actually letting him! I felt his eyes searching for mine, but I couldn't look at him, I refused to meet his eyes, knowing, that without a doubt, if I did I'd attempt to beat all the crap and shit out of him, the walls I've spent years building around me would actually crumble for a stupid bastard that didn't know the meaning of f*ck off and actually managed to worm his way into my heart.

_That f*cking __**unfaithful**__ bastard!_

* * *

I lay here, staring at the blank walls, crying over that stupid charlatan b*tch, curled up in the fatal position on my bed, my frame shaking as tears continued to streamdown my face. I hated being like this, being so freaking pitiful, but I couldn't stop, I couldn't f*cking stop. If my bastard counterpart in the VARIA saw me now, he'd probably laugh at how stupid I'm being, all this emotion over a stupid baseball idiot.

No matter how desperately I wanted to forget them, his words continued to ring inside my head in a never ending cycle. I hate him, he did this to me**, **he made me fall for him and left me, but I guess my own stupidity lead to this as well. I let him, and now I'm paying for it because I wasn't enough, I never am. I wasn't enough to make him stay, just like I wasn't strong enough to push him away. I knew, I knew that when it came down to it, I would never be enough to make him stay but I was still moronic enough to let him become nearly everything to me. Takeshi's like a bird, and I was the cage that kept him captive while the family he would soon have is the door that leads to his freedom. He chose me at that time, thinking he could live a normal life and still be a Mafioso, only to discover how wrong he was. Che, it serves him right!

I heard creaking of the door as it was opened but refused to move, though the lighting was dim; I knew that he saw the signs of my struggle, my tears. I struggled to regain my composure and stop the damned tears, as he continued to stride towards me, looking down on my frame that lay stationary on the bed. He reached for me, I felt a red rage engulf me, I wanted him to experience all the agonizing pain that I felt, I struck at him as more of those f*cking unwanted tears flowed down. I wanted to do more, I wanted to tear him limb from limb, and blow him to pieces, yet I knew that I couldn't**.** I wouldn't hurt him, at least not intentionally, I love him too f*cking much.

"Go, go if you wish it. I won't stop you, I love you too much to even try. But can you tell me one with Takeshi? What was I to you? What were we to you? Was our relationship so unimportant that you'd willingly sleep with someone while on a mission and not even tell me even after I came back? Everyone else seemed to know, so why didn't I? I know that were fighting, but still... I know that I'm not perfect but I tried my best to become a better person, because you loved me."

I hated how my voice started out as quivering whisper that soon transformed into hysterics that bounced off the stark white walls. I sounded so utterly pitiful and broken, like a heartbroken good for nothing b*tch.

A fresh unstoppable wave of tears, like a roaring tsunami, gathered as he proceeded to take me in to his arms, the arms that once gave me the ultimate comfort, the feeling of absolute safety. I relished the feeling of being in Takeshi's strong arms, I felt him tenderly caress my cheek as he leaned down for a kiss. Too numb, like a moron stuck in a stupor, I didn't know what to do, I stayed limp in his arms as he lowered me on to the bed.

After our love making, as I drifted off welcoming the abyss of sleep, I felt Takeshi's arms warm around me more firmly than before, I could barely comprehend the tears that ran from his face landing on my silver hair.

_**I love you Takeshi**_

**

* * *

**

The next morning, I woke up knowing that the warmth that surrounded me as I slept was gone, forever. I lost myself to my emotions, I felt the bitter envy that filled me as I thought of Takeshi, my Takeshi, loving that pregnant skank, the devastating grief that he was lost to me now and forever, the rage from the previous night was back, roaring like the winds and violent as a hurricane. I can't believe I was so weak, so _wanton, _giving in just because he decided to show me affection that I was denied in my early life! He will pay! He'll pay for hurting me, I'll make him rue the day he left!

_YOU __**LEFT **__ME! YOU __**PROMISED**__ TO ALWAYS STAY BY MY SIDE, YOU __**BASTARD**__!_

* * *

After Takeshi, I vowed that I would never love another as I did him, that I would never lower myself to feeling that vulnerable, but being my f*ckingly stupid self, I broke that vow. Astonishingly I found love in the most f*ckingunbelievable and unpredictable source**.** I found loveagain in the cold, violate, merciless cloud, Hibari Kyoya.

After that bastard Takeshi left, I became all but a shell of my former self. I lost my sense of control over everything in my life. At first I refused to eat, and hardly got any sleep, and immersed myself in my paperwork, but soon it wasn't enough. I became the weak link, I became what I swore I would never be; a fucking liability. I hated him, more than anything, but I needed him too.

_I still __**need **__you, Takeshi. __**Come back**__, please._

* * *

A year after he left, the pressure from everything was so overwhelming. It became clear that he would never come back, at that point I hated not only him, but nearly everything and everyone, as well (Looking back, at one point, a part of me envied and resented the juudaime as well, his ability to be so burdened yet carefree, his ability to smile, his ability to be happy). I promised I would be stronger, that I would move on from everything, my anger, my hate, my failures, but in the end I wasn't strong enough.

The urge to make it all stop, to make everything better, permanently, became so overpoweringly strong that I couldn't resist any more and one night, gave in to my temptation.

I refused to look in the mirror, I refused to see what I had become as I took the scissors to my wrist, and in a single stroke, slit through them as I lay idle on the cold bathroom floor. I never really did expect anybody to find out before my ultimate demise, nor did I expect them to care about a f*cking failure like myself.

_**Goodbye**_

* * *

I woke to find myself staring up at the stark blank white wall, feeling like hell; the f*cking lights were on too bright, my wrists hurt like bitch and my muscles were cramped, as if I'd lay unmoving for a long period of time. The nose crinkling scent of antiseptic that I associated with the hospital wafted through my nostrils as I lay on the bed, with (to my surprise) Hibari Kyoya, dozing off in the seat adjacent, and also coincidently nearest, to my bed. As I kept my steady gaze on him, I noticed something that I missed all the other times I observed him. I saw his vulnerability, his humanity. Unable to bring myself to stop staring at his prone form, I continued to watch him, intrigued, until he woke.

Before I knew it, he had pulled me against the hard wall next to his chair, with a metal tonfa applying pressure to my sore neck, effectively cutting off my air supply.

His voice came out as harsh whispers against my ear.

"I should bite your pathetic ass to death. You put everything on the line, because of a pathetic moron that doesn't even love you enough to stay. You are nothing more than a wretched dismal herbivore that isn't worth shit."

As he spoke I felt an increasing pressure on my neck, until I, in a fit of rage, delivered a sucker punch to his face, making him release me. I slid down the wall, gasping for breath, watching as his back made contact with the metal railings on the bed.

"What the hell has my business ever concerned you, you heartless bastard! Why the fuck would you give a shit if I died**?**!"

The response I garnered shocked the all the crap (and G*d, knows that's a lot) out of me, he caught me in a bruising kiss before leaving abruptly.

_What the fuck was that?_

* * *

It was a full week before we came face to face again; it gave me time to ponder on the important things (after I had gotten rid on the urge to blow him to pieces), where I would go to from there and what I would do. I promised myself that I would be fine, that I didn't need the bastard Takeshi**. **I would get over him, and Kyoya Hibari would be the one to help me with that.

And this promise, I kept true to. I found talking and thinking about Takeshi easier, I left less hate, less resentment, until all I felt for him was a pang of regret and fondness. Through this time, Kyoya became the one I ran to, the one who listened (though he was more likely to beat the crap out of me for being a 'herbivore'), the one I trusted, the one that _cared. _Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with Kyoya. And in all honesty, I don't regret it, our relationship is somewhat unconventional, but for me, for us, it's a refreshing breath of a new start, of a new tomorrow.

_**Thank you Kyoya; for everything. **_

**

* * *

**

One day, a little less than fifteen years since Takeshi left, I felt an urge for closure, a means to an end. I felt the need to see him for one last time, to make sure that he was, and still is, happy, then I could honestly say that I had, at long last, finally moved on. It was not all that hard to find out information of Takeshi's whereabouts; especially as he was scheduled to play in championship game in Namimori with the rest of his team. I had a perfect alibi for it; juudaime said he had a mission for me in Namimori, something about a new upstart mafia with big mouths and even bigger egos.

_Finally, I can end it __and __**move on**_

**

* * *

**

Right after the mission (it was too fucking easy, they were all bark and no bite), I went straight to the baseball stadium (it must have been built recently, but then again I haven't been back in a few years), garbed in suit and all. I watched, hidden by the thousands of people that were the crowd, as the championship went on. My memory did Takeshi no justice; he was brilliant in the field. My heart warmed as he waved towards a pregnant woman, whom I knew to be his wife, with a shit-eating grin on his face**. **Hescooped up his son, a chubby boy who deeply resembled him, from the care-free grin, to the openly honest expression. Takeshi was happy and content with his life, just as I am with mine, which is all I could ever have wanted for him. With this knowledge I could go forward with the rest of my life without absolutely any regrets (or at least for now). I weaved through the crowd, as they cheered, with a smile on my face, knowing there was no way that Takeshi would see me.

_I'm __**glad**__ that you're __**happy**_**.**

**

* * *

**

As I made my way back to the luxurious hotel, the sense of foreboding grew. The growing dread increased with each step I took towards the room. These feelings were confirmed when I noticed a familiar silhouette sitting tensely on the bed. "So, did you have fun watching baseball?"

"Kyo-Kyoya! What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you had a mission," panic was rose in me.

"Do you still want him, that pathetic herbivore? After all these years, I was confident that you had gotten over him, seems like I was wrong. Would you prefer him doing the things that I do to you, making you feel like I make you feel?" his voice was deadly smooth as he whispered against my ear.

"No! F*ck it Kyoya! You're the one I want now. He may be my first love, and I may still have fond feelings for him, but the love I felt has wavered and eventually diminished, as in gone, poofed away! You're the one I want to spend my days with. He's my past, while you're my future! Is it too fucking damned hard to grasp that concept? I just needed the confirmation of his happiness, that's all! Now stop being a possessive bastard."

I firmly clung on to his slightly larger frame as I screamed at him. I felt his anger being restrained as arms wrapped resolutely around me as listening to the steady beating of his heart. I showered his neck with butterfly kisses as I unbuttoned his shirt.

_**I love you Hibari Kyoya**_

**

* * *

**

As we basked under the gentle rays of the moon, sprawled across the bed, I lay scooped up in his reassuring arms, admiring the engagement ring nestled on my ring-finger. I don't think I've ever been this happy, I can't ever remember being so filled with joy and excitement. Though Kyoya and I have been together for a magnanimous amount of time, a little more than thirteen years, and I have seen a side to him that people never knew I existed, I never expected him to propose to me.

_**Heaven really is a place on earth**_

**

* * *

**

**The End of Chapter Two **

* * *

Updated on: Friday, 18th of February, 2011

**Thank You For Reading**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Is there anything you guys feel I should change or improve?**

**If so, just either leave a review or you can feel free message me. **


End file.
